All is Fair in Love & Quidditch
by Colorful-Love
Summary: This is an Oliver Wood love story. I'm not really good at summaries, so please read and find out. :  I can promise a plot twist a little further into the story. ;


Okay Hi, this is my first story and i would appreciate any feedback from the readers. Comment or message me what you think.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the harry potter characters or rights.

Intro/ Chapter 1

Name: Brianna Lively

Age: 16

Looks: medium length wavy brown hair, eyes that change between green, grey and light blue with her mood, 5'0, in-shape and toned.

Name: Christia Lively

Age: 14

Looks: short blonde hair with pink streaks, green eyes, 5'2, great body.

Name: Aiden Lively

Age: 18

Looks: Shaggy blonde hair, grey eyes that change around the pupil, 5'9, great quidditch body.

Begin

"Brianna, where are you?"

I sighed and opened the door to my room.

"I'm in my room, mom."

I heard footsteps thump up the stairs to my siblings and my landing and they made their way to my room. The door opened and in came my mother.

"Do you have everything packed for Hogwarts?"

I nodded and pointed at my neatly packed trunk and my grey and black owl, Jazmines', cage.

"Alright good, Christia is still packing. She always waits until last minute!"

I laughed, because it was the truth. Every year, my older brother and I would be packed to go to school three days until leaving, but my sister would wait until the day before to throw all of her stuff into a trunk and then forget one thing or another.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow morning?"

I got up off of my bed and sat on my fluffy rug, next to my yellow lab Snitch. She laid her head on my lap and licked my hand.

"I was hoping, about 8:30. That will give us time to get there, and you time to get on the train and find a compartment."

"Alright, I'll set my alarm clock. Oh, and I get to apparate this year! Excited mom?"

I smirked as she shuddered at the memory of Aiden learning to apparate and popping in and out, always scaring the bejeezus out of someone.

"If you are anything like your brother was, you will be sorry."

I laughed at the empty threat and stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck hers out right back and kissed my cheek.

"Good night sweetie."

"Good night mom."

I woke up the next morning to music blasting through my loud speakers. 7:30 a.m.

'It's too early!'

I grabbed the remote and turned the clock stereo off then went to take a hot shower.

When I looked in the mirror for the last time before leaving this is what I saw:

A black tee that said "I'm Not Short I'm Fun Size" in purple, pink, blue, orange, yellow and green letters, light grey ripped jeans, white, purple, and green Nike dunks with zebra stripes on the side, and my hair wavy a scrunched to perfection.I shut off my light and went down stairs. My mom was cooking pancakes and bacon, Aiden was drawing something in his sketch book, and dad was probably already at work. I sat down at the breakfast table and looked at Aiden's drawing.

"Nice, Sophia will like that. How is your girlfriend anyway?"

He flipped the pad over and turned to me.

"She's good. After we all went to the U.S to go to the beach, she went to Greece to see her Bapi and Nani. I can't wait to see her."

Sophia and Aiden had been going out for 3 years. They had a rough patch with his ex, Kari, a month or two into it and almost broke up. But, now they're inseparable.

"So, you excited about quidditch this year? Do you think our house will win the cup?"

I grinned.

"Definitely. There is no way they can lose!"

He grinned too.

"Why is that Bri Bri?"

"Well, Aids, it's because I'm trying out for the quidditch team."

Earlier in the summer I went to the Weasley's house to hang out with Fred and George and we played a game of quidditch. They said I was the best seeker they had seen in a long time. They also said they were forcing me to try out.

"About time you tried out! How many times do I have to tell you that you are amazing?"

I got up and went to the refrigerator and got some milk.

"You want anything?"

He nodded.

"Orange juice would be great."

I poured him some and sat back down.

"Breakfast is ready. Someone go get your sister."

I looked at Aiden.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near that room. I will suffocate from the smell of all the perfumes."

I puppy dog pouted and pointed to his orange juice.

"I got you orange juice."

As soon as I went through the barrier and 9 ¾, I knew it was going to be an interesting year, because I ran over Marcus Flint, who was standing in the way. He got up and grabbed my arm.

"You little whore; you need to watch where you're going."

He shook me a little bit. I kicked him in the balls and stepped over him.

"No, you need to watch where you're standing. You were right in the way and I can't see through walls."

I got on the train and made my way through, looking for an empty apartment. Finding one, I went in and shut the door. Rummaging threw my bag, I pulled out my I-pod that I had jinxed so that I could listen to it at Hogwarts, and put in the gummy ear buds. The music was turned up full volume. I relaxed into the seat. A few minutes later, the door opened and the twins popped in. George sat next to me and Fred sat in my lap. I put my I-pod in my bag and looked up at Fred.

"Are you comfortable?"

He nodded and then started laughing.

"We saw what happened between you and Flint. I thought it was pretty funny, you know except when he grabbed your arm. I wanted to kill him but, you did a good job. We came to find you, but you move too fast. Surprising for a shorty like yourself. "

He lightly grabbed my arm and looked at the forming finger bruises. A hiss escaped both of their lips.

"Didn't think he grabbed you that hard. You ok?"

I nodded.

"Good because-"

The compartment door opened and Angelina Johnson came in.

She looked at us and laughed.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Fred started bouncing on my lap and Georgia started throwing fake money at us.

"Oh yes Angelina, you want one next?"

She fell in the seat gasping for breath. Fred got up and sat next to her. George did the same, giving me enough room to sprawl out.

"So, how was your summer Angelina?"

She sighed dramatically

"It was amazing! I had so much fun!"

The door opened and Oliver Wood walked in. He plopped down next to me and smiled.

"What's up guys and girls?"

George flicked a dung bomb at him and laughed.

"Nothin much Wood, but I did find you a seeker."

Fred butted in.

"You found her? You're lying! I did!"

I cleared my throat and they stopped arguing. Oliver crinkled his brow in thought.

"Who is it?"

They both pointed at me.

"She is amazing! Best I've seen for Gryffindor since Charlie."

He looked me once over, and then saw I noticed and blushed a bit. I was about to say something but, the train slammed to a stop and Oliver had to grab me so I wouldn't fall. I heard one of the twins, most likely Fred.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

The lights went off. I locked the compartment door and felt my way back to my seat. The train jerked again and I fell into Oliver's lap. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from becoming personal friends with the floor of our compartment.

"What's going on?"

It got really cold. So cold the only thing you could see was your breath. Angeline and my teeth started chattering and I felt Oliver shiver. The door to our compartment opened and a hooded figure stepped in. That's when I started remembering everything that had happened three summers ago with my best friend Erich. We were broom racing through the woods when, out of no where, we were being chased by death eaters. I didn't know why until later. They started throwing curses at us. He got hit and went down, and I stopped to grab him but he told me to go. I heard them coming so, I hid up high in a tree next to Erich. They tortured him, and beat him. They kept asking questions that he didn't have answers to, and then when they came to the conclusion that he knew nothing, they killed him. And that's the last thing I thought before I passed out.

I heard voices above me talking. Each one sounded familiar except one. So, I opened my eyes and looked around. Angelina, Fred, George, and Oliver were still there. Now, my brother and one of his friends were too. I sat up and tried to stand but Oliver stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might fall down again."

I huffed and grabbed my purse. There was a Hershey's bar in there so I ate it. It said in some book that if you eat chocolate after an encounter with a dementor, it makes you feel better. I looked up at my friends and shook my head.

"What all happened?"

"Well, the dementor came in and you screamed, and passed out. Oliver did a patronis, the dementors left, Me, George, and Angie went to get your brother and he and his sexy friends, or Angie thinks so, came and you woke up. Oh and Oliver confessed his un-dying love for you."

I shot up.

"What?"

Fred laughed.

"Just kidding."

They guy who was with my brother held out his hand to me. I shook it.

"I'm Austin, your brother's friend from Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory is my younger Brother. And we had all better go change, we are gonna be there in the next half hour or so."

Everyone gathered their robes out of their trunks. I sat next to the window instead.

"I'll change in here if you don't mind. I don't really wanna go stand in line. Angie you can too if you want, I don't care."

"Can we stay too?"

The twins wiggled their eye brows at us.

"Sorry, no. Pretty people only."

Oliver crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm pretty. I save you from those bloody dementors and this is the thanks I get. That hurts me deep."

I gave him a hug and ruffled his hair and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Sorry, nope. Can't leave yet."

I growled at him.

"Did you just growl at me?"

"Oh, that's kinky Bri."

Angelina nudged me in the side and pushed us out in the hall so she could change.

"Great, now I'm locked out too. You're warm."

He pulled me closer.

"Actually, I'm hot and thank you."

I snorted.

"Whatever Wood."

"You know it's true Lively."

I pushed back away from him and this time he let go.

"I know nothing of the sort. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go change."

I walked back into the compartment and locked it behind me. Angie was just pulling her robe on.

"I think the dementors were here because of Isabella Lestrange. Someone broke her out of Azkaban the other day, remember?"

She nodded.

"I can't believe they stopped the train like that! I mean, we're students."

I shrugged into my uniform and sighed.

"They don't care. They're soulless creatures that were made to suck the happiness out of you and torment criminals."

We heard a knock on the door. I slipped my robe on and opened the door. It was the Flint.

"May I help you?"

He glared and pushed me back into the compartment, then stepped in and shut the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Angelina yelled at him. He turned and smirked at her. Then slapped her, she fell into the seat. I jumped on his back and kicked open the door.

"Angie, go find the guys!"

She ran out and Flint flipped me over his shoulder by my hair.

"You're gonna pay for what you did earlier skank."

I heard the lock click on the door and saw his evil eyes squint as a grin slid across his face, showing his nasty teeth.

"Touch me and die Flint. I swear I'll kill you. I already owe you a good ass kicking for hitting Angie."

He advanced on me and I pushed against the window. That was as far away as I could get. My wand was in the back pocket of my jeans. My eyes darted toward them. He must have noticed, because just as I jumped for them he slammed me up against the window and tossed them across the compartment, out of reach. I'm sure anyone could have heard the speed of my heart racing from the outside.

"Ready, Lively? Because you're NEVER going to forget this."

He pressed himself up against my body. His lips just about reached my neck when the door busted open. Oliver punched Flint as hard as he could in the face. Helet go of me, and I slumped to the floor. Next, the twins came and started beating the bloody hell out of him. Oliver wrapped me up in his arms and wiped a bit of blood out of the corner of my mouth.

"You ok love?"

I put my head on his shoulder and tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't come out. My throat was tight and I knew if I tried to speak I'd cry. No one sees me cry.

"What did the twins do with Flint? And where's Angie?"

"Well, the twins took Flint and are dumping him in the boys shower room and Angie is with Alicia, Katie, and Roger Davies. She wanted to come back and help, but we wouldn't let her in case it…got ugly."

I sighed and tried to call down.

"Can you take me to my big brother?"

He nodded and picked me up. I didn't see how far we went from our compartment but, I felt Oliver stop at a door and heard him knock. It opened and I heard a gasp.

"What the hell happened?"

My eyes opened involuntarily and I looked around. Aiden, Austen, Lee Jordan's older brother, Lynden, Sophia, and Aubrey, Angelina's brother were in there.

"Flint is what happened. I think he tried to rape her. Angelina was in there with her when he burst in. He slapped her, but Bri caught his attention and she got away."

Aubrey jumped up and ran past us to find Angie. Oliver sat in his place, still holding me.

"I don't know what happened in between then, and the twins and me busting through the door. But, I punched him; the twins kicked him around a bit, and then took him to the shower room to be disposed of."

Aiden bent down to my level and looked at my injuries. I was really sore, well more than sore.

"She has a lot of bruises. There's a gash above her eyebrow, a busted lip, and cuts many other places. I'm gonna kill this bastard. He's gonna wish he never even thought about hurting my sister."

My eyes watered up. I'd never seen this side of Aiden before. Then, again, no one had done this to me before. I looked out of the window and saw we were at the station.

"Guys, we're here."

Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 will be posted shortly.


End file.
